Mi pequeña Hermione
by Hitomi Malfoy
Summary: Que pasaria si por medio de un castigo y varios hechizos, conocieras mejor a tu peor enemigo? Y si a un profesor se le ocurre ponerlos al cuidado en vacaciones. Te das cuenta que nada es lo que parece. Entren y lean, denle una oportunidad, es mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados para la realización de la historia.

Mi pequeña Hermione

Prologo

-¡Vete a la mierda Malfoy!- una escandalizada castaña lanzaba hechizos a un rubio que sonreía burlonamente.

-¡Cállate Granger!-. el rubio al igual lanzaba hechizos que sorprendente mente la castaña los evitaba, pero él no se dejaría intimidar y mucho menos por ella.

-¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!-. Grito un Snape que estaba furioso.- Granger, Malfoy a mi oficina ahora.

-Se dan cuenta de lo grave que es esto, pudieron hacer daño a terceros.- Snape se recargo sobre el escritorio y se froto las sienes en un intento de disminuir el dolor.-H e deliberado su castigo. Hoy después de clases limpiaran y ordenaran la sala de pociones, y no señor Malfoy no puede librarse del castigo, bien dicho todo LARGO!.

Los dos estaban molestos y refunfuñando mientras se "mataban" con la mirada hasta doblar cada uno en una esquina del pasillo.

Capítulo 1

-Mione, ¿podrías ayudarnos con la tarea de runas?.- Harry, Ginny y además Ron miraban con ojos suplicantes a la castaña.

-Lo siento chicos, me encantaría pero debo limpiar la sala de pociones como castigo. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

-ow, está bien Herms sabemos que tu castigo junto a Malfoy es horrible…mmmm por cierto hace demasiado calor, ¿Por qué no te quitas ese jersey?- comento Ginny que a pesar del invierno en que estaban hacía un calor de verano, mientras se quitaba el que llevaba puesto y trataba de ventilarse con las manos. Hermione se tensó ligeramente. Sonrío cálidamente y simplemente dijo.-

-No gracias estoy bien, ya es tarde asi que ya me voy, quiero terminar antes.- tomo su mochila y con un gran suspiro camino hacia su cruel castigo junto a Malfoy.

#################################

-Hasta que llegas sangre sucia, estoy aquí desde hace veinte minutos.

-No me llames sangresucia, además de ser así, al menos hubieras comenzado Malfoy.

-Y limpiar todo yo, ni en tus sueños Granger. –

-bien comencemos Malfoy.

-Granger limpia los estantes de arriba.

-¡¿Por qué yo?!

-No quiero caerme y perder mi rostro de dios griego.- comento con una sonrisa ladina.

-Créeme Malfoy le harías un favor al mundo, no es como si fueras Brad Pitt o algo por el estilo.

-¿Quién?, bueno no me importa solo hazlo y rápido que ya quiero irme.-

###################################

Después de dos horas Draco estaba aburrido, y aunque salir de ahí era su opción número uno, la puerta contaba con un hechizo en el cual solo podría ser abierta desde fuera y hasta que los dos terminaran completamente con el castigo. Había intentado con todo y ni siquiera un _Alohomora_ pudo abrirla. Así que se sentó sobre el escritorio y se limitó a mirar/analizar a la castaña quien limpiaba el estante más alto sobre una escalera; ''lindas, largas y torneadas piernas cubiertas por medias gruesas ugh, buen trasero (de hecho era el mejor que había visto), pechos grandes y firmes cubiertos por el enorme suéter negro que llegaba hasta el dorso de la mano y a simple vista, tanto su rostro como cabello ya no eran tan malos si bien el cabello ahora era ''normal'' (rulos suaves a simple vista y de color castaño con destellos rubios), tenía unos ojos café/miel cubiertos por espesas pestañas, nariz perfilada y boca rosada'' de hecho no era fea pero era Granger la sabelotodo-sangresucia y eso ponía a cero lo pensado antes.

###############################

Joder hacía un calor del infierno y parecía que Snape quería que sufrieran, las ventanas estaban cerradas y técnicamente no había ventilación alguna.

-Eh, Granger no sé si te das cuenta pero aquí hace calor y tú vas más abrigada que la abuela de Nott.- él lo noto, el vio como ella se tensaba y se giraba hacia el escrutándolo con la mirada más fría, pasiva y calculadora que haya visto.

-No tengo calor, y es necesario-. Agrego al último en un susurro que, el escucho bien pero que dejo pasar.- Termine vámonos.

-Bien, Granger sí que eres lenta. En definitiva aparte de sangresuciaeres floja.

-¡Cállate hurón!, ¡ya me tienes harta!- grito histérica empujándolo cuando el daba media vuelta.

-¡A mí nadie me calla, y mucho menos me empuja loca!- grito empujándola haciendo que trastabillara hacia atrás pisando una botella vacía que la envía a un estante. Provocando que un gran ruido y una espesa cortina de humo de colores la rodeara. Draco al escuchar se acercó disipando el humo y divisando la mata de cabellos castaños grito:

-¡Mierda Granger!, que no puedes ser normal y no hacer que Snape nos castigue otra vez, ¿eres estúpida o qué?- tratando de caminar entre muchas botellas y libre de humo miro hacia ella y horrorizado contuvo un gritillo.- ¡¿Qué DIABLOS TE PASO GRANGER?!.

Cuando Hermione se levantó, miro extrañada el lugar y miro al rubio escandalizado, temerosa y aun bajo los efectos de todo el barullo pregunto:

-Disculpe ¿Quién es usted y como sabe mi apellido?- Malfoy camino hacia atrás lento y con voz autoritaria ordeno:

-No importa, levántate vamos a la enfermería – Sin delicadeza la tomo de un brazo cruzando la puerta que milagrosamente se abrió. Mientras caminaba arrastrando literalmente a una pequeña Hermione que sollozaba en silencio y mordía sus labios a causa del fuerte agarre en el brazo, su cerebro tuvo la magnífica idea de dejar a la _pequeña sangresucia_ en la enfermería y salir rápido de ahí, así cuando a el le preguntarán diría que no sabe nada y que probablemente fue el accidente de un hechizo fallido de la castaña (buen idea Draco _)_. Pero con lo que no contaba era que al entrar Snape estuviera entregándole a l enfermera pociones para el dolor.

-¿Termino señor Malfoy?- oh cruel destino _,_ ahora no había oportunidad de escapar.

-Eh, sí y no.

-Explíquese que no tengo su tiempo.

-bien pues hubo un accidente, y Granger fue la afectada.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Aquí- dio un gran suspiro y dando un paso hacia la derecha descubrió a una niña no mayor a los seis años.

-¡Por los calzones rancios de Merlín!- Snape estaba tan molesto como sorprendido.

Fin capitulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Por los calzones rancios de Merlín!.- Snape estaba tan molesto como sorprendido.

* * *

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-B-bueno Granger tropezó y cayó frente a un estante lleno de pociones.- Ahora si estaba muerto, bastaba con notar el rostro furioso del profesor.

-Vamos con el director, no cuidare de un mocoso y una niña.- señalando el camino y sin mirarlos paso a un lado.- No tengo su tiempo señores.

-Muévete Granger.

-S-si.- _¿en dónde estaba?, ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?_

-Dumbledore ,¿Qué vas a hacer con la "señorita" Granger?.- En el despacho del director se encontraban: la profesora Mcgonagall, Snape y Draco observando al mismo ofrecerle dulces a la infanta quien declinaba dulcemente.

-Bueno profesor, ahora que estamos aquí y dadas las circunstancias sobre la situación.- Suspiro.- Estamos a dos días de las vacaciones navideñas. Por lo tanto la niña no puede ser vista por nadie; ya que puede representar un peligro. Sin embargo, el castigo aún no termina y se cuál es, y los profesores pidieron amablemente por supuesto extenderlo.

 _Merlín no_ , pensaba el rubio.

-La señorita Granger pasara las vacaciones de navidad con usted.- Termino con una cálida y al parecer, malévola sonrisa.

################################

EEHH?!

-¡¿Qué?!.- _no, no y ¡NO!_

-¡Silencio!- La profesora estaba fuera de sí, que alumno tan descontrolado.- Escuche al director y no grite, asusta a la niña.

-¡No!, cuando mi padre se entere…

-Su padre, señor Malfoy, se enterara y tendrá que aprobar el castigo, si no serán expulsados del colegio, tanto usted como Granger. Ahora, retírese por favor a su sala común, me encargare personalmente de ella.

-¿Qué pasa con sus padres?

-Me temo que sus padres están…. Indispuestos por ahora.- _no es bueno hablar de mas frente a ella_ , se recordó el director.- No podemos localizarlos si a eso se refiere.

-Y ¿qué hay de Potter y Weasley?- _En verdad se ve desesperado por librarse del castigo_ , pensaban todos.- Ellos pueden cuidar mejor de ella que yo.

-No se librara del castigo, lo espero dentro de dos días en la estación King Cross y recuerde no decirle a nadie. Buena suerte y hasta entonces.

 _Genial, simplemente genial y ahora que le diria a su madre. Definitivamente si su padre no lo mata, ella lo haria._

-Sabes Dumbledore, nunca dudo de ti, pero ahora pregunto; Estas seguro de que es una buena idea dejarla al cuidado de los Malfoy?

-Claro que si mi estimada Minerva, tu siempre has dicho que hay que mantener esa union entre las casas aun despues del colegio. Bueno esta es una gran oportunidad, ademas no dudo que la señora Malfoy haga un explendido trabajo ahi.

-Bien, yo solo espero que esto no acabe mal, de lo contrario. Quien saldra herido sera Hermione y Merlin sabe que la quiero como a una hija.

* * *

FIN capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

_-Claro que si mi estimada Minerva, tu siempre has dicho que hay que mantener esa unión entre las casas aun después del colegio. Bueno esta es una gran oportunidad, además no dudo que la señora Malfoy haga un espléndido trabajo ahí._

 _-Bien, yo solo espero que esto no acabe mal, de lo contrario. Quien saldrá herido será Hermione y Merlín sabe que la quiero como a una hija._

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

Draco POV

El día llego, ahora debo marcharme a la estación e ir a por la niñata de Granger. Por Merlín; no puedo dejar de maldecir mi suerte en siete idiomas diferentes "claro por qué hablo más de una lengua". Joder y yo que quería ir a Honeydukes antes de partir y ahora simplemente no se puede.

Fin Draco POV

Dumbledore tomo cálidamente la mano de Hermione, aun podía ver las dudas reflejadas en el rostro de la pequeña a pesar de la charla que tuvieron la noche anterior. ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien tan pequeño piense a tal magnitud?. No le cabía la menor duda, de que ya estaba viejo para esto.

Flashback

 _Después de que se fuera Malfoy hijo, los profesores miraron con cierto detenimiento a Hermione, sin duda es una personita muy hermosa. ¿Qué harían ahora?._

 _Era la pregunta que rondaba por la mente de los profesores y el director. Snape fue listo y se retiró alegando como excusa que tenía que hacer más pociones y entregarlas a la enfermería y no disponía de tiempo._

 _Mcgonagall, se giró y ofreciéndole un almuerzo a la asustada, cabe decir, Hermione tomaron asiento junto a una mesita de té que estaba cerca. Dumbledore miro a Granger: noto que se relajaba inconscientemente desde la salida de Malfoy, al parecer estaba baja de peso. Recordó que al parecer es normal en los niños pequeños debido a cierta rebeldía al no querer comer._

 _-La señorita Granger puede quedarse conmigo hasta el día asignado Dumbledore.- La profesora lo saco de sus pensamiento y dio un ligero respingo.- Es mejor así, no habrá problemas y ella no se sentiría incomoda._

 _-De acuerdo, ¿Señorita Granger, está de acuerdo con la profesora?- Hermione miro a la profesora y después al director con una ligera sonrisa._

 _-Si, m-me gustaría mucho director.- Bajo la mirada y restregó sus manos.- T-también si es posible por favor, podría prestarme algunos libros?, no pretendo molestarla._

 _-Veo que desde pequeña comparte el gusto por la lectura.- murmuro el director por lo bajo.- Claro querida, aunque no creo que te gusten mucho. Aun así la profesora lo hará con gusto._

Después, al término del almuerzo, Mcgonagall se retiró junto a la niña. Suspiro y se _retiró a su habitación. Ya estaba viejo para esto, se recordó._

Fin flashback

Llegaron a la estación; el director y Hermione quien vestía un vestido en color negro, unos mallones blancos y un abrigo blanco. A lo lejos notaron a Draco quien se veía impaciente. Era una alegría que no hubiera personas en la estación, de lo contrario tendrían que dar explicaciones y bien dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Aceleraron el paso y saludaron.

-Bien joven Malfoy, como notara, han salido un día antes del oficial y evitar problemas. Al bajar estará un carruaje esperando por ustedes, será el único así que no habrá problemas en localizarlo. Los llevara a su hogar, y espero que todo salga bien.

-Bien ¿algo más?.- _me quiero largar_ \- A mi madre no le gustan los retrasos y vaya que nos estamos retrasando y el tren partirá sin nosotros a bordo Director.

-No, ninguna pueden partir, cuide de ella como si fuera su hermanita menor, joven Malfoy.- miro a Hermione.- Respeta a los mayores y no hagas ninguna travesura, hasta el próximo año.

Hermione POV

Hemos subido al tren, es enorme. La profesora me ha dado unos libros sobre criaturas mitológicas y seres extraordinarios. El señor Malfoy, parece molesto con mi compañía; bueno parece enojarse con todo, llegamos a un compartimiento del tren y nos sentamos frente a frente, a tomado un libro y al parecer se dispone a ignorarme, _es lo mejor_ , me intimida mucho.

Fin Hermione POV

Al parecer Draco se disponía a ignorar a todo mundo durante el viaje _._ Se dio cuenta que también Hermione saco un libro grueso para sus diminutas manos y se colocó en posición india para después empezar a leer. _Desde niña, es un ratón de biblioteca._

* * *

 **fin capitulo 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_Al parecer Draco se disponía a ignorar a todo mundo durante el viaje_ _._ _Se dio cuenta que también Hermione saco un libro grueso para sus diminutas manos y se colocó en posición india para después empezar a leer._ _Desde niña, es un ratón de biblioteca._

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

Después de casi una hora y media de viaje, llegaron al carruaje, el rubio se dio cuenta que no había nadie por los alrededores y que no había conductor Hechizado, pensó, _así no habrá quien pregunte por que llevo a mi lado a una mini- Granger_. Entraron con sus pertenencias y en cuanto cerraron la puerta, este comenzó a moverse. Continuaron en silencio por quince minutos más. Hasta notar una enorme mansión, bien puede compararse con hotel de lujo.

-Camina Granger, y ten en cuenta; nada de lloriqueos, quejas o berrinches cuando nos topemos con mis padres, son muy estrictos y no tengo tiempo para consolarte ¿entendido?

-S-si, entendí.

Entraron y un elfo les dio la bienvenida, anunciándolos con los señores. Caminaron al salón, aguardaron un momento hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-Veo que es verdad, no mentía el director al decir que tienes que cuidar a una… niña.- Lucius, hacia presencia junto a Narcisa.- No puedes librarte de los problemas, ¿cierto?

-Basta Lucius.- a paso elegante se acercó a Draco, otorgándole un pequeño abrazo.- Bienvenido hijo, no te preocupes por tu padre, ha estado de mal humor últimamente.- Notando a la pequeña que se alejaba lentamente, y con respeto ante todo saludo.- Tú debes ser Hermione Granger, ¿cierto? , es un placer conocerte querida.

-E-el placer es mío señora Malfoy.- hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.- Espero no incomodarlo, s-señor Malfoy, es un gusto conocerlo.

-Hn, un gusto.- dando media vuelta regreso.- Estare en mi despacho, las habitaciones están listas, deben estar cansados.- _bueno al parecer, nos fue mejor de lo que esperaba._

 _-_ Vamos hijo, hecharan raices en el salon, la cena estara lista dentro de poco, acaso en el colegio no se alimentan como es debido ah?.- regaño tomandolo de los hombros y girandolo.

-!Madre!.- _ahora me avergonzara frente a la enana?.-_ Sabes que me alimento hasta reventar, solo que asi es mi metabolismo.

-Oh!, es verdad, bien yo llevare a esta hermosa señorita a su habitacion hijo.- la respuesta extraño al rubio, quien alzo elegantemente una ceja.

-Por que quieres llevarla, tenemos elfos para hacer ese trabajo?

-Yo siempre quise una niña.- Decia colocando una mano sobre su pecho dramaticamente.- Ademas es mi casa y hago lo que se me apetece, vamos cariño tienes que descansar muy bien, mañana tendremos un dia de chica a chica. Te parece si...

Draco ya no puedo escuchar mas, su madre se alejo junto a Hermione, reacciono y se dio cuenta que mañana tendria el dia libre de mini-Granger. _Oh si!_ , por ahora solo tomaria un largo baño y se relajaria, mientras come uno que otro chocolate de menta. De solo imaginarce comenzó a relajarce. Definitivamente mañana tendria una laaaarga charla con su padre sobre el asunto.

* * *

Desperto sobresaltado, al parecer se quedo dormido en la bañera, miro detenidamente sus manos y pies, se habia arrugado como pasa. Esto si que es nuevo, tomo el albornoz que estaba junto y salio a su recamara. Miro el reloj mientras se cambiaba.

-Tsk, solo pasaron veinte minutos, menudo rollo.

 _Q-que es esto?!_

Se ve a la familia reunida para la cena, Hermione no puede respirar, los lazos y las mil capas del vestido que la señora Malfoy le ha puesto son totalmente incomodas. Hace que todos la vean ( a escepcion de ella) como un bicho raro y un deje de burla.

-Cissy, que lleva puesto la señorita Granger ?.

-Mn?, un vestido mio que he encontrado en mi guardarropa, no se ve hermosa?.- Pasaba sus largos y finos dedos por el cabello, antes alborotado- ahora- lleno de trensas.- Me recuerda a mi cuando era una niña, aunque ella es castaña.

- _En cualquier momento se desmayara_ , Madre no dudo de tus gustos, pero parece que va a tener un colapso por el peso del vestido.

Demasiado tarde, la pequeña cayo de relleno sobre la mesa, si piel empezaba a tornarce palida. Asi que lo mejor era apresurarce a quitarle la vestimenta estilo barroco de su madre.


	5. Chapter 5

_-En cualquier momento se desmayara, Madre no dudo de tus gustos, pero parece que va tener un colapso por el peso del vestido._

 _Demasiado tarde, la pequeña cayo de relleno sobre la mesa, si piel empezaba a tornarse pálida. Así que lo mejor era apresurarse a quitarle la vestimenta estilo barroco de su madre_ _._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Después del "pequeño" incidente (llamado así por Cissy), optaron por dejarla en la habitación alejada de todos esos ropones aunque la matriarca Malfoy no opinara así. Un elfo se encargó de sus cuidados y ponerle un tierno pijama violeta con flores verdes. Cuando todos salieron de la habitación Draco se quedó a observar a la pequeña Hermione demasiado pequeña diría yo, pensó.

Miro su rostro, un rostro muy triste y melancólico: bajo a sus manos, marcas ásperas.-extraño.- En demasía lo era, por lo regular los niños a esa edad tienen las manos suaves, y estas tenían incluso cicatrices pequeñas a simple vista.

 _¿Qué te ha pasado Granger?_

Dio media vuelta, lo mejor era salir de ahí e ir a su habitación. Camino a ella, pensó en las cicatrices de Granger, ¿Cómo pudo su madre no verlas?. La respuesta le vino a la mente al recordar porque ella siempre lleva manga larga y las manos detrás en la espalda. Menuda mocosa más rara.

* * *

HERMIONE

Despertó con un imperceptible dolor de cabeza, lo primero que vio fue el dosel de la cama, y un vaso con agua en la mesita de noche. Por la luz que entraba por las ventana se dio cuenta que faltaba mucho para que el astro rey apareciera. Se levantó de la cama y camino a la puerta, suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta no rechino al abrirla. Con paso lento se encamino a la cocina, su estómago rugió como un león hambriento, no había estado ahí jamás, pero ya la encontraría.

Diez minutos después, Hermione aun no encontraba la cocina, cabe decir que era tierno ver una mata rizada caminar junto a un cuerpo pequeño tratando de moverse con rapidez. Crack , un elfo domestico apareció dejando un jarrón y unas flores en una mesita.

-D-disculpe.- el elfo la miro asustado.- no encuentro la cocina, ¿podría llevarme ahí?

-¿Quién es usted?.-el elfo de nariz puntiaguda se acercó cautelosa a ella.- No debería estar aquí.

-Soy Granger, Hermione Granger.- se reverencio.- un placer, soy invitada de los señores Malfoy.

-Lo lamento Doxy no volverá a preguntar.-comenzó a golpearse la frente, Hermione le tomo la mano cariñosamente.

-No lo hagas, porque mejor no me acompañas a la cocina.

-Doxy la llevara a las cocinas de los señores.- la tomo de la manga de la pijama y en un segundo estaban ahí.- Aquí estamos señorita, ¿Qué le gustaría comer?

-Mm, leche y galletas de chocolate por favor.- el elfo la miro desaprobatoriamente.

-No, no Doxy le traerá su especialidad de chocolate. Tome asiento aquí.- la condujo a una elegante barra color negro.- Vuelvo enseguida.

Hermione, no pudo decirle que no, parecía tan contento de cocinarle a ella. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado o de lo contrario se sintiera mal al rechazar la comida. En casa cuando rechazaba la comida, él se sentía mal y ella también, después sonreía y todo estaba bien. Así que sabía que no debía decirle que no a Doxy.

-¡Listo!, Doxy le trajo a la señorita su especialidad.- wow, pensó.

-¡Se ve delicioso Doxy!.- el elfo hizo círculos con el pie en el suelo.- Gracias.

-No es nada,.- el elfo ya se marchaba.

-¡Espera!.- La castaña lo detuvo.- No puedo comerme tooodo esto yo sola…así que porque no comes esto conmigo.-Dudo pero acepto, tomo asiento junto a ella y comenzaron a comer. La pequeña opto por Coulant de chocolate –delicioso- y el un trozo de tarta de chocolate.

El ser la miraba inquisitoriamente mientras comían, aun no entendía muchas cosas, pero también sabía que no era su asunto.

-Adelante pregunta.-La miro sin entender.- me has mirado por más de siete minutos Doxy y sé que tienes preguntas.

-No es correcto señorita, los señores se enojarían, mejor disfrute lo que he preparado.

-Está bien.

Por casi tres horas, estuvieron platicando y comiendo diversos postres que el elfo preparaba, ya que según él, no gustaban mucho de los dulces o los postres dulces. Charlaron sobre sus pasatiempos; le gustaba coleccionar diversas plumas de aves, ella le platico que le gustaba tocar el chelo, leer y aprender distintos idiomas. El tiempo paso volando como una snitch dorada hasta que otro elfo apareció con aspecto desesperado.

-Oh, aquí esta señorita.- se acercó a ellos .- Los amos la están buscando desde hace una hora por toda la mansión.

-¿Qué extraño?.- puso un dedo en su mentón.- no he escuchado nada. Bueno lo mejor será ir, no es correcto hacer esperar a los demás.

* * *

-¡Aquí estas!- unos brazos la levantaron del suelo.- Te hemos estado buscando desde hace horas.

-Cissy, no seas exagerada.-Lucius hiso acto de presencia., la rubia rolo los ojos.

-¿Dónde has estado linda?

-En las cocinas con Doxy.

-Doxy?, ese elfo.- Lucius bufo demasiado alto.- No puedo creerlo, desde chiquilla eres así protegiendo a esos.

-Señor Malfoy, Doxy en un ser que merece respeto al igual que usted o yo.- el rubio solo la miraba duramente.- Merecen derechos, y todo eso que atribuyen los trabajadores.

-Tonterías. No son más que palaras huecas de un infante que no sabe lo que dice.- se agacho a su altura, sonrió ladinamente al notar las manos apretadas en puñitos fuertemente.- Así que ¿porque debo escucharte?

-El que no sabe lo que dice es usted.- se alejo de la rubia en dirección opuesta.- Imagino que si usted realizara los mismos labores que ellos, sabría de lo que habla, si usted comiera lo mismo que ellos sabría, si usted durmiera donde ellos sabría o peor aún, si a usted lo encadenaran a la pared en las habitaciones frías de los elfos, entonces supongo señor Malfoy que usted sabría ¿no es así?. Pongámoslo a prueba dos días y le aseguro que entre usted y yo, usted sale perdiendo.

-Jamás me rebajaría a algo así en mi propio hogar.- ella sonrió tristemente.- Supongo que esas son palabras falsas viniendo de ti, aquí no encadenamos a nadie, ni siquiera los elfos, ellos tienen una cama y alimentos decentes, salarios y días libres.

-Entonces, es una suerte.- se reverencio disculpándose.- Seguro que Silmarion seria muy feliz aquí.- murmuro ante lo último.

* * *

 **N/A; Los reviews me ayudan a mejorar y saber que les gustaria y que no.**


	6. Chapter 6

_-Jamás me rebajaría a algo así en mi propio hogar.- ella sonrió tristemente.- Supongo que esas son palabras falsas viniendo de ti, aquí no encadenamos a nadie, ni siquiera los elfos, ellos tienen una cama y alimentos decentes, salarios y días libres._

 _-Entonces, es una suerte.- se reverencio disculpándose.- Seguro que Silmarion seria muy feliz aquí.- murmuro ante lo último._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

Simplemente no lo entendía, han pasado varios días desde que llego a la mansión (ocho para ser exactos), y desde entonces no han sido mas que una rutina; despertar, limpiar su alcoba, pelear con los elfos por el aseo, leer, desayunar, de compras con Narcissa, tocar el chello para el cuadro misterioso de la habitación cerrada, practicar, comer, practicar, cenar, etc. Estaan aburrido, incluso había terminado la mini-biblioteca que _ella_ la había implementado en su cuarto. Era extraño, aquí no tenia que hacer nada mas que sus "deberes" _Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido_. Lo mejor sera ir al retrato. El retrato simplemente, fue descubierto por ella cuando por accidente dejo caer una taza de porcelana una tarde tomando el te junto a Narcissa, después de buscar varios escondites abiertos, la habitación del fondo fue la única en su excepción y debajo de una rasgada manta "algo", le llamo la atención.  
-Buenas tardes, lamento el retraso.-susurro al cuadro tomando asiento en un pequeño banco polvoriento como todo aqui.- Como estas?

-He estado mejor pequeña.-respondio siseando.- A que se debe tu retraso?, sabes que no los tolero.

*suspiro*-Estuve retomando la lectura que me recomendo la tarde de ayer, espero no le moleste.- Respondió limpiando las esquinas con un trapo viejo.- Debo decir que es muy interesante.

-Mhn, no debes olvidar el tiempo querida.-se escucha rasgar la pintura lentamente desde dentro.- Recuerda que el tiempo es fundamental en todo.

-Lo se, aun asi he logrado el primer hechizo, algo sencillo pero no relevante.- caminando por la habitación y aseando lo demas.

-Debo decir que me sorprendes, incluso a mi me tomo tiempo sin una varita mhn.-exhalo.- Recítalo de nuevo para mi.

-Claro, aunque no se porque el mismo libro, tienes una habitación llena de ellos.- acerco una silla para alcanzar un grueso libro de considerable tamaño, que no conservaba su pasta y varios bordes.

-Es mórbido y me atrae, no esperas que haiga leído poesía romántica alguna vez?.- levantando una ceja.

-No jaja, de hecho no te imagino. Aqui va:

 _Ego hic expectactes consolares exilium meum ad infernun_

 _Waiting figendum praeparativ in ariditatem petrae tenet anima mea_

 _Spero me perunni diu cruciatus,_

 _Ubi paulisper animo cogitare reniut dolor_

 _Die lenter et dolenter, cum corpus iacent sine mea maxima sacro thesaurum exaruit_

 _Et tunc animadverto_

 _Numquam animam meam, et si quae sunt actiones mentis culpam_

-Tu lenguaje ha mejorado bastante, aunque pienso que debes dejar el nerviosismo a un lado.- caminando a través del cuadro y alrededor del trono colocado.

\- Piensa en algo que te enfurezca de esa manera podras en unos años la magia _no-verbal_ , tienes un gran potencial no debes desperdiciarlo y Aun me temo que es lo que has estado haciendo.

-Lo se, no he podido buscar los libros correstos, mi abuela me habia dicho de ellos. Pero fueron hurtados de nuestro hogar antes de que yo naciera.

-Es una lastima,.- bufo de manera galante.- Es tarde, deberias volver luego.

-Claro, buenas noches Armand, que tengas dulces sueños.- murmuro con dulce voz mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente.


	7. Chapter 7

_-Lo sé, no he podido buscar los libros correctos, mi abuela me había dicho de ellos. Pero fueron hurtados de nuestro hogar antes de que yo naciera._

 _-Es una lástima,.- bufo de manera galante.- Es tarde, deberías volver luego._

 _-Claro, buenas noches Armando, que tengas dulces sueños.- murmuro con dulce voz mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **.**

No lo soportaba, cada mañana desde hace diez días su familia se había vuelto completamente loca. Su madre compraba ropa y zapatos para la rara de _mini-Granger_ como si su vida dependiera de ello y a él ni caso le hace, su padre esta tan metido en los asuntos del maldito _señor oscuro_ y ni siquiera está en Malfoy Manor. Necesitaba un descanso, necesitaba ir con la única persona (pensante) fuera de aquí.

-Una novedad el que estés aquí Draco.

-Lo se padrino es solo que… no soportaba estar en la mansión.- salió de chimenea un poco sucio.- Espero no molestar.

-Para nada, siéntate.- tomaron lugar en una pequeña sala estilo barroco.- ¿Panecillos?, ¿te?

-Gracias.- tomando uno.

-Bien, ahora dime ¿Qué ocurre?.- acerco la taza a los labios.- Me intriga que con una guerra a punto de estallar tu madre se separe de ti.

-Pff, no mi madre esta tan enchulada con la rarita de _mini-Granger_ que ni siquiera me presta atención.

-No me digas, ¿A caso estas celoso de una mocosa de cuatro años eh?.- Snape lo miraba con burla mientras degustaba un panecillo.

-Claro que no, tiene seis, jamás estaría celoso de una sabelotodo, insufrible, come…

-Bien, bien lo he captado.- El rubio lo fulmino ante el tono de burla.- Puedo ayudarte con ello, si estás dispuesto.

-Continué…

-…Puedo preparar una poción que revierta un poco los efectos de lo que se supone que hayan roto en mi laboratorio..

-¿Aún sigue enojado por ello?, vaya..- respondió vagamente.

-Como decía.- apretando los dientes.- Puedo revertir los efectos en un 57%, así que suponiendo que tiene seis, el efecto aproximado seria… a la edad de once años.

-¡Por Morgana! Sería estupendo, así todo esto durara menos y la insufrible se ira cuanto antes.- casi salta de su lugar de la emoción.- Sospechoso, ¿a cambio de qué?

-Sencillo, la mayoría de los ingredientes que venían en las pociones son "quisquillosos" para conseguir y realmente no me apetece hacerlo.

-¿Está diciendo que sería un favor por favor?

-Exactamente si, tú consigues los ingredientes de ellas hoy, y cuando regreses te tendré listo la mitad del problema.

\- Gracias….

-No me las des aun.- con su varita, le entrego al rubio un pergamino con los nombres de los ingredientes.- Toma, es necesario esto.

-Mn claro, ¿Por qué será mi profesor favorito?

-Sera porque soy tu padrino.- ironizo rolando los ojos.- Largo ya, o yo mismo me encargare de que Granger pase todo un año en la Mansión.

-No, lo es porque es adorable mente sarcástico.- con una ultima sonrisa ladina entro diciendo su destino.

Mientras Draco entraba devuelta a la chimenea, Snape se detenía a pensar en cómo aquel pequeño que jugaba con una versión en miniatura del _colacuerno húngaro_ , o aquel renacuajo rubio que sentía curiosidad por sus pociones e intentaba ayudar en ellas y terminaba arruinarlas todas (aunque a esta edad lo sigue haciendo), ahora veía un oven capaz de conquistar el mundo y la guerra si elegía correctamente, solo esperaba que alguien estuviera ahí para él. Que lo guiara por el camino correcto y que de antaño supiera de todos sus demonios. Ese chico es especial, y por Merlín que esperaba que la chica que este a su lado, sea tan especial como alguna vez lo fue ella.

Que despertara tus mañanas con una mirada aun si le veías en otra mesa, disfrutar de su sonrisa y contagiarte de su alegría, admirar los esfuerzos por mínimos que sean y aferrarte a un instinto de supervivencia, donde no puedas siquiera respirar sin su presencia. Si tan solo no hubiera perdido la oportunidad, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan cobarde, tal vez el y ella estarían juntos. Pero el hubiera no existe y la muerte esta aquí para recordarse lo.

* * *

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

 **N/A; Hola, bueno... es corto lo se y lo lamento. Justo hoy me entere (en un rumor de farandula) que uno de mis actores favoritos Alan Rickman, falleció y bueno me resulto bastante mal. Asi que el capitulo esta dedicado a el, y anque se que nadie lo leera, me siento complacida al hacerlo. Espero que el rumor solo sea un rumor. Matta nee!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Ese chico es especial, y por Merlín que esperaba que la chica que este a su lado, sea tan especial como alguna vez lo fue ella. Que despertara tus mañanas con una mirada aun si le veías en otra mesa, disfrutar de su sonrisa y contagiarte de su alegría, admirar los esfuerzos por mínimos que sean y aferrarte a un instinto de supervivencia, donde no puedas siquiera respirar sin su presencia. Si tan solo no hubiera perdido la oportunidad, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan cobarde, tal vez el y ella estarían juntos. Pero él hubiera no existe y la muerte está aquí para recordárselo._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8**

 _Ortiga_

 _Ojos de pez globo (150)_

 _Seta venenosa saltadora_

 _Azarollo_

 _Polvos verrugosos_

 _Zumo de mandrágora recién exprimido_

 _Rata muerta ( 10 )_

 _Basilius de gusarapos_

 _Flores de sauco_

 _Escamas de dragón del desierto del Sahara_

 _Polvo de roca lunar_

 _Menta_

¡ Y la lista crece en otros tres pergaminos más! ¿Qué jodidos es el Sahara?

¿para qué mierda quería su padrino los polvos verrugosos?.- Se detuvo a pensar y con detenimiento llego a la conclusión de que era mejor no preguntar. ¡Santa mierda! Esto al menos le tomaría tres días. La mayoría de las tiendas del callejón Diagon estaban cerradas con una guerra a punto… aunque esperen.. puede ir al súper interesante y prestigioso callejón Knockturn…. Oh si!

Snape no dijo que podría que tener ayuda así que le dará la lista a algún elfo doméstico y el se ira a explorar las extensas y oscuras tierras del callejón. Qué bien se siente ser el…

*&^%$^&*^%$%^&*&^%$^*(&%$^*&^%$#%^&*(**&^%$& #$%^&^%#$%^&$#$%^&*! #$%^&*()(*&^%

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Porque no puede vendérmelos!.- el rubio se jalaba desesperadamente el cabello.

-Joven Malfoy no puedo venderle tantos huevos de Ashwinder.- suspiro cansinamente por décima vez.

-¡¿Pero porque no?!.- grito caminando alrededor de la tienda.

-Señor Malfoy, esos huevos… son utilizados para elaborar _Amortentia_ , en los colegios está prohibido y aún más en la cantidad que usted quiere.

-Solo son unos cuantos…

-Me pide treinta y siete..

-¡Bueno aun así!... no son para mí. Son para el profesor Snape.- comento en voz seca.

-Y porque no lo dijo antes eh?.- sacando varios frascos con los huevos y colocándoles un hechizo para volverlos pequeños.

-Lo hice…

-No llego aquí exigiendo así sin más. Mira ya que estos jóvenes cada día.-murmurando se fue al mostrador y regreso sonriente.- Listo, Señor Malfoy puede retirarse.

-Mn, me voy.- cual teatro salió de la tienda.

Draco ya no quería caminar le dolían muchísimo los pies, tenía tanta hambre que podía arrasar con todo un banquete y además se caía de sueño por cada lado y aun le faltaban varios ingredientes _mierda_. ¡No Draco! Un Malfoy jamás llora por el cansancio, el hambre o por si el maldito de tu padrino te da todo el libro de _Hogwarts una historia_ como lista para ingredientes. Entre más rápido acabe esto más rápido estará en casa (que de casa no había nada) y obtendría su poción como premio, solo esperaba que todo funcionara o de lo contrario el grasiento cabello de Snape recibiría una sorpresa color verde lima… o mmm no se tal vez lo dejaría calvo si eso seria. Si tan solo ese amargado no le hubiera negado al elfo ahora mismo estaría en algún otro lado.

-FLASHBACK (1)-

 _Snape sabía que el rubio no conseguiría los ingredientes por el mismo, lo más probable seria que le pediría a algún elfo que el organizara la lista y bueno eso no era justo. Si él quería la poción tendrá que ganársela como cualquier mago o bruja menor a los doce sin varita lo haría: A lo muggle. Tomo su capa y entro a la red flu. La mansión jamás estuvo tan lleva de vida; veía flores y cuadros con paisajes admirables por doquier. Narcissa definitivamente logro quitarle ese gusto a Lucius por lo tétrico._

 _-El señor Snape está aquí! ¿Quiere que lo anuncie con los señores Malfoy?.- un elfo apareció en el salón vestido cual muñeco muggle._

 _-Solo con la señora.- tomo siento en el colorido sofá verde olivo._

 _-¡Querido Severus! ¿Cómo estás?.- Snape realmente no pudo deducir su estado mental en ese momento. Narcissa llevaba una túnica rosa chillón, su cabello estaba en unos exagerados rulos y llevaba un maquillaje mal colocado y cabe decir que tanto la imagen como la actitud de ella era demasiado para él._

 _-Am, b-bien.- hubo un silencio incómodo y la sonrisa deslumbrante de la Malfoy.- ¿Que llevas puesto Narcissa?_

 _-OH!, bueno sabes estaba platicando con_ _Hermione_ _y descubrí que ella es hija única, por lo tanto no tiene hermanas y no puede jugar mucho._

 _\- y eso debe.- murmuro sin emoción._

 _-Sus padres… bueno ella dice que "lo primordial está el estudio, antes que el juego". Aunque no comprendo que clase de estudio pueden tener los muggles a los seis años.- dijo con un dedo en la barbilla caminando por el salón._

 _-No tengo idea… pero después de todo decidiste jugar con la pequeña ¿no es así?.- dijo con una ceja en alto ante la emoción que desbordaba la mujer._

 _-¡Claro que sí!, es que es tan mona… aunque en un principio_ _ella_ _no sabía cómo hacerlo. Pero fue divertidísimo.-daba saltitos de la emoción.- La hubieras visto Severus en un amor, ojala se quedara aquí todo el tiempo, aun cuando Draco este en el colegio…_

 _-De eso quería hablarte Narcissa.- interrumpiéndola.- Le he prometido a Draco un trato y voy a cumplirlo, por el bien de todos._

 _-¿De qué trata?_

 _-Una poción._

 _-¿Una poción?... ¿para que?.- Ella sabía que no era algo bueno así que lo miraba pesadamente._

 _*suspiro largamente*- Lograra revertir los efectos de lo que sea que haya convertido a la "señorita" Granger en una niña…_

 _-¡Pero Severus no puedes hacer eso!.- grito escandalizada_

 _-Sabes que es lo mejor, no puedes retenerla en la mansión para siempre como si fuera tu hija y dejar pasar desapercibido lo que ocurre a tu alrededor._

 _-…entiendo ¿hay algo más que quieras decirme?_

 _-Si de hecho, algunos de los ingredientes que tiene que conseguir Draco sin un poco difíciles de conseguir y conociéndole pedirá ayuda a algún elfo doméstico._

 _-¿Quieres que le niegue la ayuda cierto?.- una risilla se le escapó al imaginarlo batallar contra los ingredientes.- Esta bien, mientras tanto buscare a Hermione. Le haremos trencitas en el cabello a Lucius y tal vez una base, definitivamente se vería muy guapo.- grito al pie de la escalera._

 _-No te encariñes tanto con ella ¿quieres?.- Snape entraba a la red flu cuando cayó en cuenta Lucius con "base" "trencitas", oh Merlín esa imagen era demasiado para el._

-FIN FLASHBACK-

* * *

-FLASHBACK (2)-

 _Sigilosamente entro a la mansión, miro a la izquierda, nada. Derecha, nada. Oh Circe se sentía como en esa como en alguna travesura, así como cuando era niño. Camino un tramo y mierda, mierda casi se topa a su padre furioso con… con EL CABELLO LLENO DE TRENCITAS. No importa eso, necesita conseguir a alguien que haga el trabajo por él y rápido. Cruzo por un largo pasillo y bajo directo a las cocinas, aquí seguro encontrar lo que buscaba, miro a varios elfos trabajando, algunos cocinando, otros limpiando e incluso tomando el té._

 _-¡El señorito Malfoy está aquí!.- y la euforia elfina comenzó. Con lo mal que consta que le llamen "señorito".- ¿Desea algo Se_ _ñor?, ¿Qué puede hacer Thai por usted?_

 _-Si necesito que uno de ustedes haga esta lista de aquí.- extendiendo el pergamino ante los ojos nerviosos._

 _-Eso no será posible señor.._

 _-¿Por qué no_ _Thai_ _?.- acercándose peligrosamente a la pequeña muchedumbre de elfos.- Quien lo impide?_

 _-L-la señora M-malfoy nos lo impidió.-tartamudeo.- N-nos dijo que, no p-podíamos darle cualquier t-tipo de a-ayuda._

 _-…mierda.- ahora se preguntaba cómo se enteró ella.- Me largo._

 _Los elfos respiraron tranquilos cuando se fue, no era que les diera temor el joven Malfoy no. Era solo que no podían ayudarle y de alguna forma querían verlo trabajar de la manera muggle_

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Miro el reloj de su muñeca, _6:15 pm_ ya no lo soportaba, esos dichosos ingredientes lo volvían loco y si daba un paso más se desmayaría, ahora el clima empeoro y el aire le hace mal a su hermosísimo cabello. Solo le faltaba un ingrediente, un maldito ingrediente. Después se largaría y tendría en sus perfectas manos la poción. Cuando todo esto termine si es que termina no volverá a romper las pociones de su padrino, no pensaba que necesitaban muchos ingredientes (no tantos al menos), miro el ultimo ingrediente.

 _Escamas de Dragón del desierto del Sahara_

Oh ¿porque a él?, No tenía ni la mínima idea que era un Sahara, así que cansado y más dormido que despierto entro a la primer tienda a la que sus cansados pies lo llevaron. _Sortilegios Weasley_

#$%^&# $%^& #$%^&#$%^&#$%

-Mira Fred! lo que trajo el aire.- exclamo uno de los gemelos colándose por una puerta que estaba en medio del salon.

\- Lo noto George. Huroncito ¿Qué te trae por aquí eh?.- bajando por una escalera. _De donde mierda salían_ , se preguntaba el rubio.

-Sencillamente, andaba buscando algo Comadreja y tu tienda fue la primera a la que entre.- Ahora no le importó nada, y tomo asiento en un sofá que estaba por ahí.

-¿Y qué estás buscando?…

\- Tal vez y nosotros…

-Podemos ayudarte…

-A encontrar lo que sea.- dijo ¿Fred? ¿George?

-Escamas de dragón del Sahara.- dijo cansinamente

-Me parece que tenemos algo como eso no George?

-Por supuesto Fred.- se acercaron a Draco con una sonrisa malosa, quien se despertó de golpe ante lo dicho.

-¿A cambio de que pueden conseguirme esas escamas?.- pregunto cautelosamente.- O mejor dicho como las consiguieron

-Calma, calma hurón. Tenemos un hermano que trabaja con dragones no te espantes.- uno de los gemelo salió disparado hasta uno de los estantes y volvió con una bolsa de tamaño considerable.

-Bien aquí esta, te y cabe decir que por ser conocido te costara trecientos galeones.

-¡trecientos galeones!

-Anda, rubio tacaño que tú tienes de sobra y nuestro querido hermano casi muere consiguiendo esas escamas.- dijo uno de ellos quitando una imaginaria lágrima del ojo.

-Bien SOLO porque quiero largarme e irme, maldito Snape.- al escucharlo los gemelos voltearon.

-A propósito hurón, sabes algo de nuestra queridísima Hermione…

-Sabes desde su castigo, el cual nuestro chismoso hermano nos dijo no sabemos nada de ella…

-Y queremos saber…

-Si tú la has visto o algo por el estilo…- termino Fred seriamente mientras el otro gemelo contaba los galeones.

En ese momento Draco quería morir, el viejo loco estrictamente le prohibió no decir nada de mini-Granger y al parecer a estos dos no se les escapaba nada.

-..P-pues no, no la he visto. ¿Cómo porque tendría que saber precisamente _yo_ algo de esa?.- _Que buena actuación Draco_..

-Ya…-Dijo no my convencido George.

-En todo caso hurón, si la miras mándale nuestros saludos.- guiñándole un ojo los gemelos desaparecieron de la tienda.

Ya no sabía si sorprenderse de todo esto, solo quería que todo acabara y volviera a la normalidad. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, nada volvería a ser como antes. Nada, mejor será llevarle todo esto a Snape y saber si la poción funciona, esperaba que sí. De lo contrario le esperaba una calva brillante así al menos no tendría el cabello tan grasoso.

* * *

 **N/A: Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

_-..P-pues no, no la he visto. ¿Cómo porque tendría que saber precisamente yo algo de esa?.- Que buena actuación Draco.._

 _-Ya…-Dijo no muy convencido George._

 _-En todo caso hurón, si la miras mándale nuestros saludos.- guiñándole un ojo los gemelos desaparecieron de la tienda._

 _Ya no sabía si sorprenderse de todo esto, solo quería que todo acabara y volviera a la normalidad. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, nada volvería a ser como antes. Nada, mejor será llevarle todo esto a Snape y saber si la poción funciona, esperaba que sí. De lo contrario le esperaba una calva brillante así al menos no tendría el cabello tan grasoso._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

\- Has traído todo lo que te pedí.- Snape evaluaba todo con ojo crítico antes de comenzar a ordenar.

-…Ordenar suena mejor.- Draco cruzo los brazos cansado y molesto.

-Recuerda que tanto tu como Granger me obligaron a esto.

-Pudo solo dejarlo así, y entregarme la poción.

-Oh, ¿y dejar salirte con la tuya?, no lo creo. Además es un tanto cómico verte cansado y enojado por algo tan sencillo.- Dijo elevando una ceja y sonriendo de manera burlona.

-¡¿Sencillo?!.- grito alterado, el pocionista no se exalto por el grito y tomo asiento invitándolo indirectamente a el.- Tarde demasiado buscando todo esto, solo para que sea guardado.

-Hn, jamás se te ocurrió pedir los ingredientes por lechuza ¿verdad?, así solo tendrías que ir a por algunos.

-…am.- El rubio no sabía que decir, en ese momento se sintió como un completo tonto, si hubiera recordado al menos no estaría tan agotado.

-Veo que no. Bien lo prometido… es deuda, aquí está la poción.- le entrego un frasco con aspecto desagradable y de color azul.

-Ugh, ¿Granger tiene que beberse esto?.- su rostro cambiaba de azul, verde, hasta amarillo.

-Sí, y como siguas agitando el frasco de esa forma, no funcionara como es debido. Deja de hacerlo.-Draco dejo de agitarlo y guardo el frasco.- Si no tienes nada más que decir puedes retirarte.

\- Tan amable como siempre padrino.- dijo con ironía al entrar a la chimenea, aunque igual fue escuchado.

¡ #$%^&*()*&^%$# !

Esa madrugada Hermione despertó con una extraña sensación en el estómago. A pesar de ser una niña de solo seis años de edad, era demasiado inteligente. _Armand_ le comento que sería por toda esa magia "liberándose" dentro de su cuerpo. Pero no, hoy algo cambiaría, no sabía si era un cambio bueno o malo, pero lo era. Por el momento, lo único que había por hacer era visitar a su amigo. Le ha recomendado unos libros muy bien conservados sobre la magia, "para principiantes" y también unos más avanzados.

Cando silenciosamente abrió la puerta, la oscuridad del inmenso pasillo le dio la bienvenida. Era inteligente, y sabía que la oscuridad no podía hacerle daño, pero aun así le era aterradora. En silencio y descalza (para evitar ruidos) camino, estaba nerviosa y quería regresar rápidamente, pero no quería romper algo y que algún elfo la descubriera. Después de diez minutos (los cuales fueron los más largos de su joven vida) abrió la enorme puerta y entro a la habitación.

-¿No es un poco temprano para visitas?.- Un respingo fue el resultado de la sorpresa al escuchar la voz del fondo.

\- Lo es y lo lamento, pero no podía dormir y aún tengo esa sensación que no me deja en paz.- tomando asiento en una silla frente a la pintura.

-Hum, lo entiendo pero… te he dicho ya que es por la magia.

-No, siento que algo está por cambiar.- dijo suspirando.

-¿A sí que tú también lo presientes eh?.- elevando una ceja.

-Lo siento, no lo presiento Armand.

-Querida, yo estoy muerto, ya no puedo sentir. Lo que más puede acercase a algo remotamente humano es el presentir y créeme que cuando eso pasa, no es bueno ni malo.- Soltando una fría carcajada

-¿Qué?...

-Que es neutro, cambia cuando la gente toma decisiones incorrectas o rara vez buenas.

-¿Quieres decir que lo que estamos "presintiendo" es neutro, pero cambiara si nosotros o alguien toma una decisión?. ¿es eso?.- dijo un poco exaltada.

-Si… visto de esa manera sí. Pero no te preocupes siendo tu una niña no puede significar algo malo.- El silencio que se creó en la habitación duro más de lo que les hubiera gustado. Se sumieron en pensamientos, otros de intriga y algunos otros de cansancio. La pequeña miro un reloj antiguo situado en la pared y suspiro.

-Bueno, yo me retiro. Que pases buen día.

-Igual.- murmuro regresando a su cuadro.

Hermione se llevó una gran y amargada sorpresa al salir, frente a ella se encontraba Lucius Malfoy molesto y claramente intrigado al encontrarla ahí.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

_-Si… visto de esa manera sí. Pero no te preocupes siendo tu una niña no puede significar algo malo.- El silencio que se creó en la habitación duro más de lo que les hubiera gustado. Se sumieron en pensamientos, otros de intriga y algunos otros de cansancio. La pequeña miro un reloj antiguo situado en la pared y suspiro._

 _-Bueno, yo me retiro. Que pases buen día._

 _-Igual.- murmuro regresando a su cuadro._

 _Hermione se llevó una gran y amargada sorpresa al salir, frente a ella se encontraba Lucius Malfoy molesto y claramente intrigado al encontrarla ahí._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10**

-B-buenas madrugadas Señor Malfoy, ¿se le ofrece algo?.- dijo sumamente asustada pues aún había un poco de oscuridad y detrás de Lucius lograba lucir aterrador.

-SI, ¿Qué haces aquí y a estas horas?.- elevando una tan rubia ceja.

-Este.. yo. Pues vera…

-¿No dices nada con claridad eh?, ¿ Es que te he pillado infraganti Mnh?- dijo con sorna al notar a la niña sonrojada y sin elevar la mirada del suelo.

-No, no es que… _baño si eso es!_. Vera, es que he querido ir al baño pero, con la oscuridad me he perdido.

-Sabes que tienes uno propio en tu habitación.- dijo entre dientes como si recordara una antigua pelea por ello.- No hay escusas.

-Aún estaba dormida y no recuerdo donde están las cosas por las mañanas.- dijo con una gran sonrisa y caminando a paso veloz por el pasillo.- Que tenga un buen día señor Malfoy.

- _Maldita mocosa, siempre se sale con la suya.-_ se giro cual bailarina de ballet, no hay quien lo entienda.

 **! #$%^ &*()(&^%$# !**

-¡Ginebra Weasley! baja en este instante y ayuda a tus hermanos con la cena por favor.- pidió, más bien ordeno Molly Weasley.

-¡Si, ahora bajo!- se giró hacia un castaño y un _ya-muy-conocido_ pelirrojo.- Bien… saben que hacer ¿cierto chicos?

-Por supuesto, bajamos a cenar y después vamos a Hogwarts para buscar información de Mione.- sentencio seguro de si Ron.

-¡NO!.- gritaron al unisonido Ginny y Harry.

-Escucha Ron.- dijo calmada y peligrosamente la pelirroja.- Ustedes se irán con la excusa de ir al callejón Diagon a comprar algo para Herms ¡Lo que sea! E irán a la tienda de los gemelos averiguar algo. Sin levantar sospechas, sin refunfuñar, ni echar a perder el plan.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que ellos saben algo sobre Hermione o inclusive sobre el hurón?

-Bueno Harry, ellos siempre están metidos en todos los asuntos… siempre. Además están enterados de todo al igual que señoras cotillas. No lo dudo ellos saben y no dirán algo hasta que averigüemos.

-…mmm si.- Potter no se veía muy seguro de todo esto como al principio.

-¡Por Merlín Harry!, nuestra amiga lleva desaparecida no sé cuántos días después del castigo junto a Malfoy y no sabemos nada de ella ni del estirado. Los profesores no quisieron decirnos nada a excepción de Minerva que dijo que tuvo que salir por complicaciones con una tía. ¡Ella no tiene familiares!.- grito fuera de sí la menor de los Weasley.

-Cálmate.- tomándola de los hombros.- Mira lo mejor será continuar con esto e investigar algo, vamos Ron… ¿Ron?

-¡Hay no!, se ha ido directo hacia la cocina...No importa ahora debemos bajar de todos modos e ir por él. Bueno tu iras por el.- dijo bajando la escalera.

-¿Y por qué no dejamos que termine de cenar y luego nos vamos al callejón Diagon directo a la tienda?.- susurro a un palmo de la cocina.

-Es un plan Harry, si ustedes antes de que mama termine la cena le dicen que irán a comprar… no se un libro para Herms, ella aprovechara para encargarles especias o algo. No sospechara nada.- Susurraban tan bajo que apenas podían oírse entre ellos y veían de lejos a Molly acompañada de Ron en la cocina. Estaban tan centrados que no notaron la tercera voz a sus espaldas.

-Sin duda es muy bueno…pero les falto un pequeño detalle.

-¡AAHHHH!- Salieron directo a la cocina Harry y Ginny despavoridos seguidos de un Arthur Weasley intrigado.

 **¡ #$%^ &*(&^%$# !**

Es un precioso despertar, el son resplandece en su totalidad, los pájaros cantan, su cama esta caliente y tuvo un sueño placentero. Si Draco Malfoy durmió como los dioses, y desayunara como los dioses. Tendrá actividades para hoy aunque una en especial. Lo pensó bien y sea bueno o malo para los demás sera excelente para el. Hoy nada puede estropear su día.

* * *

\- Draco cariño podrías pasarme la mantequilla?

-Por su puesto que si madre.- respondió con una sonrisa _colgate_ , que de estar acostumbrados seria normal, pero no es mas que perturbador.

-Um, Draco podrías darme una tostada por favor?

-Encantado Hermione.- En un _dos por tres_ hizo lo pedido.

\- Estas bien Hijo?

-Perfectamente, acaso ustedes no?

-Si, si como sea.- respondió Lucius eceptico.

El silencio no perduro mas de treinta segundos, hasta que la matriarca Malfoy no pudo mas con la tensión generada hacia el primogénito y estaba a punto de terminarla cuando el mismo lo hizo.

-Bueno familia bonita, vendré dentro de dos horas, saldré y no se preocupen no le diré a nadie a donde iré !nos vemos!.- salio sin girar atrás ante la mirada expectante de todos.

-...Narcisa, es tu culpa que ahora Draco consuma estupefacientes.- Lucius continuaba su desayuno con su lectura en el profeta.

-!Oh cállate Lu!...

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

_-Bueno familia bonita, vendré dentro de dos horas, saldré y no se preocupen no le diré a nadie a donde iré !nos vemos!.- salio sin girar atrás ante la mirada expectante de todos._

 _-...Narcisa, es tu culpa que ahora Draco consuma estupefacientes.- Lucius continuaba su desayuno con su lectura en el profeta._

 _-!Oh cállate Lu!..._

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**

 _-_ Asi que su "plan" era ir a la tienda de los gemelos a preguntarles sobre Hermione, cierto?- Molly Weasley mas que molesta estaba enternecida de cierta forma. Sus hijos _(por que Harry tambien era considerado uno)_ buscaban a su amiga, su confidente. #Suspiro# Dumbledore le advirtio que decirle a los chicos podria ser peligroso. Pero no dijo nada sobre tratar de calmar a los chicos a su muy manera Weasley.-Escuchen..

-No mama, estamos hartos de que siempre nos oculten las cosas!- La cara de Ginny estaba tan roja que se difundia con su cabello.- Siempre es lo mismo.

-Ginebra escucha Dumbledore, nos hablo de Hermione.- los tres chicos giraron sus caras hacia Arthur.- Ella esta bien, a salvo y no le pasara nada.

Todas las cabezas giraron hacia el pelirrojo mayor,mientras Molly solo negaba con la cabeza, talvez y su plan no era buena idea despues de todo.

-Papa, ¿tu sabes donde esta Hermione?.- pregunto seria y cautelosamente Ginny.- ¿Donde esta ella?

-Yo..

-¿Que pasa si Herms ya no vuelve?- dijo Ron.

-Ella esta bien, Dumbledore sabe lo que hace...asi que no se preocupen chicos. Fin del asunto.

- **Usted** **sabia algo y no nos dijo nada?** -El azabache estaba colerico.- ¿Porque? ¿Porque el profesor lo oculto? Todos saben que buscamos a nuestra amiga!

-Calma, calma, tranquilicense chicos.- Molly no lograba nada aun.-Escuchen, Hermione esta muy bien y no le pasara nada. Ustedes no pueden ir a buscarla por ordenes del director y obviamente mias ¿entendido Harry, Ginny, Ron?, ¿Ron?- pregunto mirando a todos lados.

-¡¿Donde rayos se metio Ron?¡- grito la pelirroja, hace un momento su hermano estaba junto a ella.

-Esta en la cocina, se fue cuando tuvo la oportunidad.- Apesar del momento el pelirrojo nunca cambia.

-No puede ser... _no puede ser._

* * *

 **Mansion Zabini**

Es una mañana preciosa, los pajaros cantan, el ambiente se llena por el aroma del delicioso desayuno que los elfos preparan y que decir de la sensacion de estar en sus calientitas sabanas de seda, siente que puede dormir cinco minutos mas...

- _Blaise!..._

- _Blaise!..._

-No escucho nada...- Se dice a si mismo.

- _Blaise Zabini!_

-No, no ire que se vaya. Si asi es, si no salgo se ira.- se acomodo mejor en las sabanas.

 _-!Zabini sal de donde estes!.-_ Se escucharon pasos caminar por la escalera.-!Despierta!

-!No quiero largate!-La puerta se abrio.- !Dejame dormir carajo!

-¿Porque? Es un hermoso dia y que mejor que comenzarlo con uno de mis mejores amigos.- la figura se recargo sobre el marco de la puerta.- Levanta tu raquitico trasero y vamonos.

-Es muy temprano Malfoy, no puedes ser como las personas normales y venir a una hora decente.- Blaise se negaba a abrir los ojos.- Y para tu informacion, mi trasero es precioso.

- _Ja!_ Muevete nos vamos por Theo.- Se acerco a jalar las sabanas y perjuro no volver a hacerlo...

-!VISTETE POR AMOR A MERLIN Y A MIS OJOS ZABINI!.- El rubio no soporto la imagen y salio corriendo de la habitacion.

-No entiendo su problema, yo duermo como bebe desnudo.- sin tomarle inportancia se encamino al baño.

* * *

-Asi que, ¿a donde iremos?.- El moreno se encontraba sentado en un sofa de cuero negro y el ahora vestido.

-Iremos por Theo.- dijo convencido de si el ojigris.

-Y?

-No lo se, tu eres el de los planes!

-¡Vaya! gracias estupido.- ahora si estaba enojado.- Me desperte temprano por nada.

-Bueno... Pense que mi amigo me apoyaria.- Dijo el rubio dramaticamente colocandoce una mano en el corazon.

-Sabes que si #suspiro# Larguemonos con Nott.- se aproximaron a la chimenea donde la redflu los consumio.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 **N/A;** Hola, se que es demaciado corto, y que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Este no ha sido mi año, y el fin de semana fue horrible. Si encuentran alguna falta de ortografia haganmela saber. **Felices fiestas a todos!**

Hitomi W.


	12. Chapter 12

**_-Así que, ¿a dónde iremos?.- El moreno se encontraba sentado en un sofá de cuero negro y el ahora vestido._**

 ** _-Iremos por Theo.- dijo convencido de si el ojigris._**

 ** _-Y?_**

 ** _-No lo sé, tu eres el de los planes!_**

 ** _-¡Vaya! gracias estúpido.- ahora si estaba enojado.- Me desperté temprano por nada._**

 ** _-Bueno... Pensé que mi amigo me apoyaría.- Dijo el rubio dramáticamente colocándose una mano en el corazón._**

 ** _-Sabes que si #suspiro# Larguémonos con Nott.- se aproximaron a la chimenea donde la redflu los consumió._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12**

Draco esta mañana se sentía el rey del mundo, caminaba con una confianza. Una que ni siquiera el mismísimo Voldemort podría quitársela, su propia burbuja estaba llena de tranquilidad, excitación, pero sobre todo felicidad.

-Dinos mi excelso amigo, que cual es la causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia de tu...am felicidad.- Pregunto Theo al mirar al rubio, saludar a unas chicas, que casual mente el jamas miraría ni por asomo. Theo solo levanto una ceja cuando estas rieron tontamente.

-Que no puedo estar feliz?.- dijo casual olisqueando una flor, girando hacia ellos.- Oh! chicos no saben cuanto me ofenden, yo también puedo reír saben.-dijo con una mano en el corazón.

-Theo, Draco comienza a asustarme.- el moreno se pego al pelicastaño.- Draco tu no ríes, nunca ni siquiera de mis chistes con humor negro.

-Es por que tus chistes son estúpidos Blaise. Son tan tu...

-!Queeeee!.- Oh-oh la indignación venia en camino.- Repite eso rubio!

-Dije, que tus chistes son estúpidos Blaise.- siguió caminando sin darle importancia.

-Bueno, bueno. Pero ahora si nos contaras el porque de tu tan magnifico humor no?.- Pregunto Nott.- O me imagino que tendré que averiguarlo por mis propios métodos.

Draco, no sabia si decirles, por un lado estaba el "casi juramento"que le había hecho al viejo chocho de Dumbledore; el drama que haría este vejestorio, ya lo veía el otorgándole todo el honor gryffindoriano que se le puede dar a la pelos de arbusto que esta en su mansión. Por otro lado y mas importante... donde quedaba su honor. Mierda Si les decía, seguro y se burlaban, "como es posible, tu Draco, que te pasara esto" Definitivamente no podría.

-Hey!.- El moreno chasqueaba los dedos frente a el.- te fuiste como por diez minutos.- decía mientras se reía a carcajadas

-A donde iría Blaise, no seas tonto.

-Sabes Draco, creo que en serio no quieres decirnos cierto?.- El moreno frunció la frente.- Porque?

 _Decirles o no el decirles, he allí el dilema_

-Bien, pero si lo hago, que sea en la mansión de Blaise.- dijo apresurando el paso detrás de un moreno que lo alcanzaba enojado.

-Tanto misterio!.- Después de darse cuenta.- Porque en mi casa?

-Tu madre no esta, así que es la mejor opción.- contesto rápido Nott.- Ademas, entre mas rápido lleguemos, mas rápido nos largamos . Blaise me produce escalofríos

* * *

 **! #$%^ &*()_+~! #$%^&*(~! #$%^&**

* * *

Narcisa la miro una vez mas por el rabillo del ojo. No sera fácil pensó, pero no es nuestra, alguien debe estar en busca de ella, debe tener familia, alguien.

-Hermione, dime querida, has pensado que te gustaría ser cuando seas una mujer?

-Ah?, no entiendo Cissy?.- dijo tomando una galleta.- Ser como que o quien?

-No lo se, un medimago, un auror, lo que quieras querida.- Tomando te.

-No lo se.

-Que edad te gustaría tener Hemione?.- pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-...

-Entonces Herms?.- pregunto con ansias.

-!LA EDAD DE DRACO!.- Grito a viva voz con una enorme sonrisa.

-Draco? por que el?

-El siempre llega tarde, duerme tarde, coe lo que quiere, tiene cosas muy intersantes en su habitacion aunque no me deja verlas.- dijo con voz cantarina

-Quee.- Estaba en shock.- No sabia que Draco hacia todas esas cosas.- murmuro.

\- Entonces quiero la edad de Draco... pero eso no se puede Cissy.

-No te preocupes por eso Herms, jugaremos mas tarde te parece.- pregunto con tristeza en los ojos.

-!CLARO QUE SI CISSY! me encanta jugar contigo. Lucius no juega tanto, creo que es amargado.- Dijo logrando la risa de ambas.

* * *

 **N\A; Lo siento tanto por el capitulo tan corto, enserio pero he estado tan ocupada con la universidad y el trabajo. U.U**


	13. Chapter 13

_\- Entonces quiero la edad de Draco... pero eso no se puede Cissy._

 _-No te preocupes por eso Herms, jugaremos más tarde te parece.- pregunto con tristeza en los ojos._

 _-! CLARO QUE SI CISSY! me encanta jugar contigo. Lucius no juega tanto, creo que es amargado.- Dijo logrando la risa de ambas._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13**

Era viernes, quizá en el ambiente de la mansión se podría encontrar tensión, aburrimiento y estrés, mucho estrés. Hace un par de días cuando la matriarca decidió hacerle la pregunta sobre la edad a la pequeña respondiendo y sorprendiendo a la rubia mayor. Se encontraba en el salón del té, no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y mirar atreves del enorme y hermoso ventanal hacia el jardín. Se había encariñado tanto con ella que ahora no quería dejarla ir, quería que realmente fuera parte de su familia: como una hija. Lastimosamente eso no era posible, sin embargo ahora están a punto de volver al colegio y ella y su hijo partirán de nuevo. Al menos hay alguien que se alegra por ello.

-Ama! Disculpe la intromisión.- un elfina apareció alterada, se acercó cuidadosamente a la rubia y reverenciando.- a-ama.

-Que sucede Nina?- su mirada paso del cristal hacia la elfina.

-¿D-donde desea que se coloquen las flores ama?

-Mm colócalas en el salón principal, que esté listo hoy, también el pastel.

-Si no es molestia ¿Cuántos invitados asistirán ama?

-Es una sorpresa Nina.- contesto con una tierna sonrisa.

* * *

Si de algo sabia Snape era que no debes esperar demasiado de las personas, pues siempre terminan decepcionándote o puede que crees falsas esperanzas sobre ellas. Así que esta mañana después de asegurarse de que mantenía todos sus recuerdos en orden y aún estaba cuerdo decidió que alguien merecía más que nada su espléndida presencia. Tomo un puñado de polvos flu y dirigiéndose a la chimenea pronuncio claro.

-Mansión Malfoy!

* * *

 _-Draco Lucius Malfoy! Ven aquí en este mismo instante!.- bramo una enfurecida voz masculina._

 _-No lo siento, pero no lo hare! Ni aunque me lo pidas por favor._

 _-Favor.- ahora sonaba sarcástica.- No es un favor! ES UNA ORDEN!_

 _-¡Alguien que me salve!- ahora el primogénito se escuchaba desesperado.- Me iré lejos, no quiero esto!_

Es lo primero que escucho Snape al llegar a la mansión, al parecer la situación no tenía buena pinta en el salón por lo que decidió entrar… como solo él sabe claro.

-¡¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?!- las puertas de abrieron de par en par, lo cual hizo que los presentes casi se llevaran una mano al pecho.- No obligarán a Draco a nada él ya es mayo…

Las palabras se quedaron en aire, la escena frente a sus ojos no podrá eliminarla ni aunque lo intentara con algun _obliviate_. Frente a él, se encontraba Narcissa con una túnica al igual que Draco, verde brillante y collares largos y de colores que combinan poco con la tunica. Ah! pero como olvidar al patriarca Malfoy, el cual esta sentado en una pequeña silla y muy al fondo. Tiene un extravagante peinado y su tunica es de color azul.

-...esto es demasiado.- murmuro para si Snape.- ¿Que es lo que en el nombre de Merlin *suspiro, larga y tendidamente* pasa aqui?

-!jugamos al desfile de modas!- exclamo una muy feliz hermione.- Pero, Cissy dice que es un desfile de modas magico.

-Eso puedo ver.- dijo levantando una ceja, se volvio para el patriarca y con una burlona sonrisa dijo.- Lucius, puedo ver que participas ¿te atrapo el ultimo grito por la moda?

-el tiene la azul, por que es niño.- dijo inocentemente Mione.

-Eso puedo verlo ¿que pasa con Draco el no es un niño?- pregunto cuando Draco comenzo a forcejear por quitarse la tunica.

-!Claro que si! pero esa es la que mejor combina con sus ojos.

-Suficiente, necesito hablar con los Malfoy señorita Granger, ¿puedes esperar afuera?.- La pequeña se giro hacia la matriarca dandole la autorizacion, salio de la habitacion donde se encontraban.

* * *

\- He estado hablando con D, sobre la guerra que proximamente se avecina.- el profesor de pociones les dio una mirada que no sabian como interpretarla.- He estado pensando y la ayuda de la señorita granger es necesaria, no hacia nosotros directamente, ustedes lo saben.

-Estas diciendo que Mione tiene que ayudar al niño-qu..

-Calla Cissy, recuerda que aveces es mejor saber menos.- respondio Lucius.- Muy bien cuando lo haremos Severus?

-Lo mas pronto posible, estuve investigando y al parecer la señorita granger ha estad reteniendo magia dentro de si.

-¿como una bomba muggle o algo parecido?- pregunto una asustada Narcissa.

-No, pienso que es mas bien, como un niño pequeño con brotes de magia ¿ella no los ha tenido cierto?

-No que recordemos.- contestaron a la vez.

-Bueno eso puede que sea porque, una parte de ella aun tenga un recuerdo de su adolescencia y sepa como controlarse. Pero si continua asi, puede que sea beneficioso para un bando o negativo ahora mismo.

-¿que quieres decir Severus?.- pregunto un interesado Lucius.

-Quiza ella se vuelva mas poderosa que el niño.. debido a la magia acumulada.

* * *

 **N/A: siento actualizar tarde, entre la uni y el trabajo, apenas me da tiempo. Espero y les guste n.n**


End file.
